old love is reconize
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Eva remembers meeting some one on the day of her mothers death & it turns out to be some 1 she know, not that she realizas it at first
1. Chapter 1: remember him

A/N: Ok I though of this last night along with other stuff & I wanted to put it up & I hope you like! I do not own Oban star racers.

XxXxXxXx

Molly was sitting out side watching the clouds go bye. She had her shows & socks off & her feet in the water near her. She was thinking about her life; and about her mother. In a few minutes Molly was remembering her mother's death.

XxXxXxXx FLASH BACK XxXxXxXx

Eva saw a little girl running to a beautiful young woman. The girl ran into the woman's arms & gave her a big sloppy kiss after the woman spun her around. Eva wanted to cry as she remembered the part she hated more then any thing: her mother's crash.

In a second there was fire every where. Broken glass spread all around the race track.  
The little girl ran to the fire & stared in disbelief. Tears poring down the little girls eyes as she yell "Mommy!" from the top of her longs, making this moment a tear jerker.

The audience stared at the little girl. They felt sorry for her. She could hear the crowd as she was dragged of the race track by her day.

'That poor little girl' 'She must be dieing on the inside' 'I doubt the scar of seeing her mother die will ever heal'

'die? mommy? mommy died?'

The little girl understood. Her mommy was gone to her. At the realization the girl started crying little water falls flowing down her face.

The little girl was sitting in a hall way on a chair... Crying... Sobbing... & also wondering why & wish for her mommy back.

She heard foot steps coming & she looked up. Their was a boy standing their.

XxXxXxXx END FLASH BACK XxXxXxXx

Eva remembered meeting some one but after so many years the memory was blurry. She didn't remember much about the boy she met that day but she remembered he wasn't human & she also remembered a promise he made her.

'I promise you, one day I will come back & bring you to my home' he said then kissed he on the cheek.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : he remembers you

A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter!

XxXxXxXx

Aikka was watching Molly as she was lost in her thoughts. He thought she was so angelic. He loved the way she looked; her beauty always put him in a trance when he looked at her. She hadn't changer that much since their first meeting.

XxXxXxXx FLASH BACK XxXxXxXx

A 8 year old Aikka sat next to a five and a half year old girl. He was talking to her & trying to calm her down, although he didn't make any progress. Not like he thought he would, I mean, she just watched her mom die. After some time he grabbed her hand & pulled her up, he was going to try & take her mind off of her mom & what had just happened.

"W-Where are y-you taking me?" she asked wall sobbing.

He simply replayed "fore a ride" & he brought her to a medium sized beadle but still big enough fore at least 4 people (keep in mind G'dar is only a baby beadle at this time so he isn't fully grown yet).The girl gasped at the size of the bug but wasn't afraid, well not until Aikka pushed her on & the bug was making a fuss.

"Calm down G'dar!" Aikka yelled then wispier some thing in Nourasian. He was whispering 'be nice to her, she has been through a lot. She just watched her own mother die in a race & she surreally doesn't need you scaring her, ok?' & the beadle felt sorry. He was sorry the girl lost her mom & he was sorry he had scared her. Aikka sensed this and petted the beadle on the head; he then proceeded to clime on the bugs back & flew off.

It goes with out saying the girl was amazed. She looked down to the grown, but instead of being frightened, she seemed to realize. Although she did keep her gripe around Aikka's waist tight enough to be secure & stay in place with without being to tight.

After a while they landed. Aikka got off first then helped her. She looked around. the place they had landed was magnificent! It was brilliant! It was beautiful.

They had landed in a field covered in flowers and surrounded by butterflies. Their was a little stream two!& need the stream a grate big tree. He walked her over to the tree & sat her down then sat next to her. He put his arms around her passively, not really knowing why.

At that moment he just wanted her in his arms. It was that simple. He pulled her close & held he to his chest, She in return leaned against him & rested her eyes.

She felt safe but she was very confused. I mean, this boy she doesn't even KNOW just took her fore a ride on a big but that didn't even like her at first & if not fore him would have probably throne her off instantly!

When she relived she didn't even know his name she asked "Um" he looked at her with beautiful deep blue eyes. His eyes where as deep as the see & she wanted to stair at them fore hours but thought if she did she would drown so she continued her question "I just realized, I don't even know your name" she said it in such a small voice but he loved it.He loved her voice.

"My name is Aikka, and you"

"My name is Eva" as soon as she said her name the beadle started squealing, causing Aikka to laugh "and this is G'dar" he said & Eva walked over to G'dar & started petting him on the head.  
Every one was having a happy time but it soon would be over because as soon as they got back they had to part.

"It was nice meeting you Eva" Aikka said & G'dar screeched in agreement.

"Will we ever meet again?" she asked hopefully.

Aikka smiled & said "I promise you, one day I will come back & bring you to my home" & he walked up to her & kissed her on the cheek "Till then I will miss you" he said.

XxXxXxXx END FLASH BACK XxXxXxXx

What Aikka couldn't figure out one thing... why was she saying her name was Molly?

A/N:I hope you all liked!& I am sorry about all the miss spelled words.


	3. Chapter 3 : congratulationsh

It was the next day and Aikka had just won his race! Because of this Molly went to congratulate him. When she got there she petted G'dar on the head like she always did when she seen him & he in return closed his eyes & made a sound that said he was happy (kind of like a purring sound).

Aikka had been watching her. If he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it! G'dar was letting her pet him! He never let any one pet him. He must really like her.

Aikka found himself thinking 'I wonder if he remembers her too'.

Molly looked up to see Aikka. He looked so amused. She started to walk towed him, her smile growing, & he walked towed her. As they met Molly hugged him & told him "good job, you where grate!" & he thanked her.

He stared at her face. Every time he looked at her face he always remembered all the dreams he's had of her (I'll do a chapter on that later).

It had bin a few minutes since either of them said a word. Then tensions was building.

"Hay Molly, would you like to go for a walk?" Aikka asked, trying to brake the ice.

"Sure, I'd love to"

'Love?' Aikka loved that Molly used that word. It brought back the memory of when they where under the tree & he was holding her. It made him feel like his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

'Maybe I could ask her about her mother, that way I find out what she does remember of that day'.

'All right hear goes nothing' he thought, but right as he opened his mouth he heard some one yelling.

"MOLLY!"

'Oh grate the Earth team's gunner'

"Molly, Don said he wants to talk to you" Jorden said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Aikka, looks like I have to go, I'll see you later!" and with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 : he find's out

A/N: :) I have evil thoughts for this chapter.

XxXxXxXx

Molly was in Don's office, sitting in a uncomfortable seat.

"Molly you are reasonable!" Don yelled, Molly had heard this be fore. Not just from him but from the headmistress, teachers, & even other students. She was sick of it.

She got up in the middle of his sentience & started to walk away. But as her hand reached the door-knob…

"Eva".

She froze. 'Oh god! He know! How?!" she took a step back.

"You're my daughter Eva, aren't you?" he asked. She couldn't move any more. She couldn't speak. She felt like she was going to fall apart again and again.

"How did you find out?" after a few moments she realized the words came from her.

"You race just like her. Just like Maya" he said. They stood in silence for a few what felt like for ever.

"Why didn't you tell my?" He asked but she stayed quiet. After she didn't say anything he asked again only this time it was a yell & a Command "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAIL ME!"

Tears where forming in her eyes but she blinked them away before they could escape their prison in her eyes. He walked over to her "Well? I'm waiting" he said.

She started walking towards the door again. He blocked her with his arm.

"Let me go" she commanded.

"Esculent me but isn't the parent supposed to give the command" he said sarcastically.

"THE PARENT?" she asked, hatred & disgust dripping of her tong, he raised an eye brow to the way she said that, she continued "THE PARENTS!YOU HAVEN'T BIN A PARENT SINCE I WAS 5!YOU HAVEN'T BIN A PARENT SINCE YOU ABANDONED ME AT THAT BOARDING SCHOOL!  
You lost me along time ago. I am no longer your little girl. I am no longer your daughter Eva, my name is Molly".

He was frozen by what she had just said & she left. She left his office. She left the Earth pit &  
walked away.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Aikka's dream & the Engagemt ring

Aikka was sitting by a stream. He was starring at his reflection, mentally hitting himself in the head. 'Why then? Why? I was this close" he thought.

He was upset that he didn't get to ask her but he would just ask her the next time she & him where alone. Aikka got up & went for a walk in the market. After a little wile Aikka saw something that caught his eye.

It was a dress. The dress was black with white stares on it. It came with a belt that had a magnificent stare design. Aikka went in and got the dress along with a pair of star earrings & a stare shaped locket. The next thing he bought though he couldn't even believe he got it.

He got an Engagement ring.

When Aikka got to the Nourasian pit he ran to his room & put the stuff away then went to sleep.

XxXxXxXx Aikka's dream XxXxXxXx

Aikka was looking at a little girl. She was wearing a pink dress & smiling at him. He was a child, not to much older then her. He was wearing his robes. They started dancing. As the danced they grew. Aikka was a young man again, wearing a suet & the girl had turned into Eva & she was wearing the dress the stuff he got her, including the ring. He, as well, was wearing a Engagement ring. And she had a crown.

If only he could dream for ever.


	6. Chapter 6 : cry your self to sleep

Eva had been walking for a long time. It was dark out. The wind was blowing & she was getting cold. She wanted to go back but she felt like she couldn't so instead she went to the forest. She was scared.

It was dark and there were eyes every where. She sat down under a tree. She was shaking. She could feel the tears from earlier escaping their prisons, only this time she didn't stop them.

She didn't stop crying for a long time. She didn't care. She cried herself to sleep.

XxXxXxXx Eva's dream XxXxXxXx

A 5 year old Eva was sitting under a tree. A boy was next to her. He was holding her in his arms and wispier something in her ear, but she didn't understand him, but it made her heart melt. The boy was kissing her neck.

But Eva was asleep and she wouldn't wake up. The boy then started wispier her name,

'Eva, Eva wake up' he kissed her lips then shook her shoulder gently 'Eva' he wispier one last time then the younger Eva disappeared & the boy began to turn around, & as he did so, he began to grow into a young mad.

But sadly she was awakened by the suns light be for she could see his face, but she knew it was the boy who she had met that day; the one who kept her from dieing herself.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, you all know I am horrible at writing long chapters.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kidnaped

Eva laid in the forest fast asleep. She was smiling and mumbling some thing so quiet that you couldn't even understand her. She was having the most wonderful dream. Every thing in her dream was perfect even though every thing in real life was spiraling. Her life was falling apart.

In real life she was in the forest under a tree trying not to get to wet because it was raining, her father had just found out who she was, and she didn't know were she belonged, But she didn't know she was being watched. Yellow eyes watched her in her sleep, holding back a evil chuckle.

'So the human wench is all by herself' he thought 'may be I should keep her company'. He then grabbed her and took her to his pit. 

Back at the Earth pit

Don was frantic. He didn't like the idea that his little girl was out by herself in this weird place. He was worried. It was the next day and she still hadn't returned.

'Where could she be?' he thought.

"I wonder where Molly is" Jorden said "It's not like her to be gone all night".

"Didn't you hear?" Stan asked.

"Hear what?" Jorden asked very confused.

"Don and her got in another argument last night and Molly just left" Koji said.

"That guy is heartless" Stan said "I couldn't understand all of what they where saying but he was trying to her to do some thing and she was hurt by some thing".

"Well may be we should ask him what happened" Jorden suggested.

"Good idea" Koji said.

"I don't care what that cyborg has to say," Stan said "I say we find Molly and ask her".

"If he doesn't say anything we'll go looking" Koji said. Jorden walked over to don and taped him on the shoulder. 

Back with Eva

"Hum" she was just waking up. Her eyes fluttered open. Her site was blurry at first but she could still make out a yellow glow.

"Glade to see you're finally up, human" the man with yellow eyes said, but he didn't mean it.

Eva looked at him, her vision clear. She gasped.

'Oh god!' she thought fear over coming her.

His eyes glowed bright, as thought he could hear her thoughts. He started to chuckle. She was at his mercy, at the crog's mercy. She was done for.


	8. Chapter 8 : tell them the truth

At the Earth pit.

Don turned as he felt a tap on him shoulder.

"Yes, what is it?" Don asked, you could hear how annoyed he was in his voice.

"Um, sir, did you and Molly get in an argument?" Jorden asked.

"It wasn't what I would call an argument" he said putting a hand on him face.

"Then what did she leave? What where you two talking about?" Jorden asked.

"What my daughter and I talk about is none of your concern. At this every one's eyes went wide.

"Your daughter?" Jorden asked shocked.

"Yes, she has bin lie about who she is so I wouldn't know who she was" Don said.

"Lie?" Jorden asked, not shore what else to say.

"If she's you daughter why didn't you recognize her?" Koji asked. Stan was just getting madder.

"It's a long story" Don said flatly.

"We got time" Stan said.

So Don told them every thing. About her mother's death, about him abandoning her, all the way to her braking out of school to see him and how she lied because he didn't know who she was. They where all shocked. Jorden still couldn't get his mind around the fact that Molly's real name was Eva and that she was Don's daughter.

"So you just left her when the needed you?" Stan asked.

"Poor girl" Koji said.

"I still can't believe it" Jorden said.

"Believe it" Don said "Eva is my daughter".

'I can see why she lied' Jorden, Stan, and Koji all thought. 

Back with Aikka

Aikka was looking at the dress he had bout yesterday. He was wondering why he bout it. He didn't think he would be able to give it to her.

He then stared at the ring he bout. It was gorges but he didn't know if he could even ask her, let alone if she would say yes.

"I wonder what she would say if I asked" he said to him self but didn't know some one was listening.

"If she feels for you what you feel for her I am sure you will get then answer you desire" the man said.

"Yay but I don't know if she feels the same or not" Aikka said sadly.

Canaan walked to the prince and put his hand on Aikka's shoulder "If your love is true and you two are meant to be, I am sure she will feel the same" he said. Aikka smiled and just stared at the ring.


	9. Chapter 9 : what's he going to do?

Eva had bin captured by the crogs. There was no escape. Her wrist and ankles were tied up and she was gagged. She wanted to scream. Every thing was falling apart.

What was she suppose to do? She was unable to do any thing. She felt her thoughts drifting to the past. 'Mommy, what should I do? What can I do?' she thought.

The crog laughed. He could kill her this instant and no one would very know. It was a grate feeling to him, to have her hear to do what ever he waned to do to her. He was going to make her scream. He was going to make her cry.

He was going to hurt her, beat her, any thing to get her terrified. There was nothing better then having a weak little child at his mercy. He was going to torment her to the point where there was nothing left of her.

He stared at her. 'What is he going to do to me?' she thought 'I'm ganna die hear aren't I?' Tears tried to escape her eyes but she closed her eyes and shook her head. 'No! No! No! I can't show weakness! No now! Not here! I won't!'

With Aikka

'I wonder where Molly is' Aikka thought. He had already past the Earth team's pit to find that she wasn't there. If fact he found out she hadn't bin there the whole night. Why?

Aikka was worried. What was she thinking? Where had she gone? Was she alright?

The thought that she could be untroubled kept popping up in his mind, but he tried to ignore it. He didn't like the idea. He loved her too much to lose her. He was going to find her.

With Eva

Her whole body was trebling, or at least was trying to but she was tied up to much. The crog had a trident (not the things they fly but like the thing Arial's dad from little mermaid uses) to her thought. She didn't know if he was trying to scare her or preparing to kill her, but either way, she didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10 : her prince is on his way!

Eva had bin missing for 5 days now. Every one was worried sick. Stan blamed her disappearance on Don and Koji would tail him that was rude. Jorden would look for her from the early mornings to the late nights, some times sleeping in the forest because he had no more energy to get back with.

Don was the worst. He knew why she ran off, and he was sorry he ever acted that way. He showed no consideration for her feelings. He couldn't believe that he made her so upset, all though he would rather believe that then think she was in trouble.

Stan couldn't believe some one as nice as Eva could be the daughter of some one so heartless. He felt sorry for her. All this time he thought she had a nice family and some friends waiting for her back on Earth, but now he knew. All she had was her dad and he was scum as far as Stan was concerned.

Koji was just as shocked as Stan. But honestly, at the moment, he didn't care that Eva had lied to them or that Don was her dad (no one cared that she lied, they could understand by the way Don acts).All he cared about was that she was missing. Every one knew she wasn't the type to stay out this long and he was especially worried because of the crogs.

The crogs were demons. They had killed hundreds of species in the past and he had no doubt that if they found Eva they would kill her in the blink of an eye. They already hated her for beating them in the races; they had a reason for wanting her dead. Not a good reason, but they kill entire planets for no reason at all.

Koji was also worried about Eva's health. She could be sick with a cold because it had rained for 3 of the 5 days she was gone. And what if she wasn't eating? She could die of hunger or thirst. Or what if she got an infection some how? Or an allergic reaction?

She could be in real trouble and they didn't even know where to look! There weren't many around hear that would help he. To many she was there competition! If given the chance, they would just leave her to die.

With Eva

Eva was still tied up. She hadn't eaten or drank any thing in 5 days. She had lost a lot of wait and her clothes barely fit her. The crogs hadn't killed her yet but they had beaten her badly.

Her right are and left leg were broken. She had bruises, welts, cuts, and gashes all over her body.  
Some of the cuts had already started to heal and scar. She had a fat lip, broken nose, and a huge bump on her head. And to top it off, some of her cuts were getting infected.

If she wasn't gagged then you would be able to see that she'd bin coughing up blood. At this point she wished they would just end her life; any thing to stop this pain. Her vision was going blurry. She was blacking out again.

As she blacked out she could hear the sound of the crogs laughter. A tear streamed down her face.  
'I am going to die' she thought then drifted into darkness once more.

With Aikka

"Prince, the crogs are calling," Canaan said.


	11. rape or kill, both to horibel

A/N: I got a very evil idea now, I think I might have to raise the rating.

With Aikka.

The crogs where calling him and he was on his way.'What do they want?I don't have time for this!  
I have to find Eva!' he thought 'I have done as they have ordered!What could they possibly want?'.

He wasn't in the mood for this.All he was in the mood for was finding her!Eva!He knew she was in trouble, there was no other reason for her to be gone this long.If she was okay she would have  
come back.

As he ran he griped the ring box in his pocket.The day he found out she was missing was suppose to  
be the day he proposed.At the moment he heard that he could have sworn his heart broke.As soon  
as he found her he would ask her.Even with the fear of rejection.

He would propose and after words he would give her his other gifts.He would make sure to shower  
her in gifts if she said yes.He would protect her with his life even if she said no, witch he really hoped  
she didn't.He loved her with all his heart.

With the crogs.

"Your prince will be hear soon to save you, but it will not be as simple as he thinks" the crog teased  
the unconshus girl.She was so close to death that when she closed her eyes she could see a shiny  
light.She didn't hear what he had said.She didn't care to pay atenchion.She just wanted the pain to  
end.

She just wanted this acking feeling to go away.This polsing agony that seams to last for ever.Her  
mind screaming, pounding, hurting.Her body scared, bleeding, and drowned in her own blood.

In her mind she replayed her father's yelling and her mother's unfulfilled promise.The feelings in  
her heart overwhelmed her.She felt the true extent of being alone.The true loneliness making itself  
known to her.The realization sinking in.

'I am alone.I am really alone.I have no one and nothing.Is any one even looking for me?If so, why  
an I still hear?

Haven't they considered the possibility I am hear?Why did they let me leave?Why didn't they start  
looking for me sooner?It doesn't mater, it's all my falt any way.I should have never ran away from  
the stern will barding school.

I should have never lied to them.I should have never ran away from the Earth pit.I should have  
never bin born.' she thought.She was truly sinking into dispare.All her hope was disappearing.

'Why am I hear?Why was I ever born?What is my purpose?' she mentally asked her self.

'You were born to be the savour of his and every world, you will not die hear.A hero is on his way'  
a voice in her head said, but whos voice.It sounded sweet and caring and clearly the voice of a  
woman.Eva looked up.The woman was her mother.

Eva smiled at her mother.A tear ran down her face.Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and  
say 'you will live through this, and live a happy life with your true love' and with that her mother  
disappeared.Her mother had left her again.

"Ah, glade to see you are finaly hear, young prince" the crog said.

Aikka looked around and seen Eva.He was speachless.His heart was braking.She was so weak and  
in so much pain.He then looked back at the crog.

"What is the meaning of this?Why is she hear?" Aikka asked.

"You want to keep her alive, don't you?" the crog asked.When Aikka froze the crog laughted.  
"You have to chose what type of pain she will go through" the crog said.

"What are you talking about?" Aikka asked.

"Chose, kill her of rape her" the crog said.

"What if I don't want to do eather?" Aikka asked.

"Then your parents and people die" the crog said.

A/N: the evil idea comes in the next chapter, but for now how did you like this one?Oh and the evil idea is not to have some one kill Eva so don't worry about that.


	12. Chapter 12 : His desishion, hospital

Aikka was frozen.He couldn't believe what he had to do.It was an obvious chose, but that didn't  
mean he had to like it.If he didn't do one of them his family and people would die.He wanted to  
protect Eva.

He would not kill her, even if that meant doing some thing that would make her hate him for ever.  
His heart broke just at the thought.The thought that the girl he loved would hate him.The thought  
that he had to hurt the girl he loved.It was all to hurried.

He loved her so much.He knew the crogs were heartless, He knew they were scum, but he would  
never have thought that they would sink so low.Every one thought humans were weak, but how  
weak would they think the crogs were if they knew they were resorting to this.It was horrible.

The crogs clamed that humans were cowardly?!That the humans were weak?!And that humans  
would resort to anything?!They should take a look in a mirror!Then again, they would probably  
brake it.

Aikka always thought that when he got to make love to Eva it would be the happiest day in each  
of there lives.That day was suppose to be the day where they showed each other how much they  
loved each other.Now, it would be some thing they would both remember as a dark and sad one.  
There would be no love, just pain.

His heart seamed to brake into tinier peaces.How many times would his heart brake to day?He  
couldn't help but wonder.He sighed quietly.He had bin staring at Eva and now was facing the crog.

"I will not kill her, no matter what" Aikka said, looking in a totally different direction from both Eva  
and the crog.

The crog laughed."Good, to night she will be in your room and you must take her, it has to be rape,  
she can't get any pleasure out of this" the crog said.Aikka just nodded.He couldn't believe what he  
was going to do.He glanced at Eva.

The sight of her body made him want to cry.She was in a horrible stat.He shook his head.  
"Not to night" he said.The crog looked at him.

"Oh, why not?" the crog asked.

"She is to hurt, he body is littered in cuts and gashes!Some of witch are obviously infected!I said I  
wouldn't kill her, but if I was to do any thing to her in this stat she would most shurly die!" Aikka  
said "I will do as you say and" Aikka golped "rape her, but I will not do so until she is in much better  
shape".

The crog looked some what interested but mostly entertained."Very well, she will be taken to the  
hospital, and after she is healed you will rape her" the crog said.

Aikka hated the crogs more then ever.They had captures his family and his people, the had  
kidnapped the girl he loved and beaten he badly, and now this!It was cruel and monstrous!They  
needed to be stopped.

Aikka was already walking back to his pit.The anger he felt poring out of his eyes.

"Prince Aikka, what is wrong?What did they want?" Canaan asked.

"They had Eva" Aikka said.

"What!?Is she alright?What did they do to her?What are they going to do?What did they want you  
to do?" Canaan asked in a panick.He knew the girl a little bit and he didn't like her much, but he  
wouldn't wish being captured by the crogs on any one.

Aikka stared at the ground.He was frozen.He didn't want to answer the questions because he didn't  
want Canaan knowing what he was going to do.Canaan looked at Aikka."Prince, what is going  
on?" he asked.

Aikka took a deep breath."Eva is in horrible shape, I wanted to cry when I seen what they'd done"  
he started "she has broken limbs, bruises, welts, cuts, gashes, and some of the cuts are infected,  
some are starting to scar, she was even thinner then befor.Her clothes were practically falling off her,  
she looked like she would die".Canaan's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide.'The girl is that  
hurt?No wonder Aikka is so upset' he thought.

"She is or will be soon, in the hospital" Aikka said.Canaan was relieved."But" aikka said.Canaan  
didn't like the fact that there was more."But what?" he asked.

"But, when she is healed I have to rape her" Aikka said, closing his eyes.Canaan stared at him.He  
couldn't believe what he just heard.

With the Earth team.

The Earth team had just heard that Eva was in the hospital and they rushed off to see her.But  
when they got there they wanted to cry.They had her hooked up to all these tubes and stuff.She  
was in such bad shape.They all stood by her side.

They stared at her.Her eyes started to flutter open.She looked around her and seen all her friends  
from her team, even Rick finally apeared.She smiled.It was small and weak, but she smiled.

Every one smiled back at her.They were so glade she was back and she was glade she was away  
from the crogs.

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13 : finally remembers

It had bin 2 weeks since Eva was put in the hospital.All her wounds were healed.Her arm and leg  
were almost done healing.Only 3 more days and the cast could be took off.

Eva was thrilled.She was almost completely healed.But she was still very thin.All the boys had  
more to look at, because her clothes still were very louse and showed a lot more skin.

Eva couldn't wait till her cast came off.She didn't like using crutches and having the guys soround  
her.It made her feel like a bird in a cage.But they weren't just watching her because she was in  
crutches, they were watching to make sure she wasn't hurt like that again.She knew that and was  
thankful they loved her so much.But still, she wasn't completely defenceless.

She had told them that she was captured wall she was sleeping.When she told Aikka that he seemed to get a little mad.And he mumbled some thing about 'having no honor', she assume he  
was talking about the kiddnapers.As soon as she was out of the hospital Jorden ran up and hugged  
her.

She hugged back.Her team had already told her that Jorden was searching for her night and day,  
and she was grateful her liked her so much.She knew he like liked her and she wished she could  
return his feelings, but her heart's bin captured a long time ago.By a boy she met once.She could  
still remember his kindness.She just wished she could remember his face.

She sighed and closed her eyes.Once her eyes were closed a flash of pictures went through her  
mind.It was pictures of Aikka and in each picture he was younger.After a few pictures past it  
stopped at a 8 year old Aikka.He was facing her and in an instant she remembered when they first  
met directly.

She sat up quickly then gasped."It was Aikka all along" she said.She couldn't believe it.The boy  
from 10 years ago was Aikka.The boy she fell in love with was Aikka.

She stared at the floor, eyes wide open.She knew she had to talk to him.She needed to know if it  
was true.If he was really the one she fell in love with.And she took off to see him.

At the Nourasian pit.

Aikka was gone when Eva got there.He had to talk to a demon.Canaan asked her what she wanted  
to talk to Aikka about.She told him she had a question for him.

"So what is you question?" Canaan asked.She looked at him.

"Do you know if he's ever bin to Earth?" she asked.He looked puzzled then started to think.

"Actually I believe he has, but why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because 10 years ago I met a boy from Nourasian and well I thought it might have bin him, kind  
of silly hu?" she said.

"Not really, because he met a girl there who looked alot like you" he said.She looked up at him.  
"You finally remember him?" he asked and she nodded "good, because he was wondering when you  
would remember him, he knew who you were the first moment he saw you".

"H-he did?" she asked and he nodded "then why didn't he tail me?" she asked.

"Because he wanted you to remember" he said.

"Well then when he gets back tail him I remember, I have to get back to my pit be for they call a  
search party or some thing, they've haven't let me out of there sights unless I got to go to the rest  
room, worry warts" she said and ran off.

With Aikka.

"She is almost completely healed, witch means, in three days you and her will have a very  
unpleasant in counter, right" the crog asked.

"Yes" Aikka said and looked at the ground.

"Good" the crog said and dismiss him.

"I am sorry Eva" he said as he walked to his pit "but it is the only way to keep you alive, to keep  
my family alive, to keep my race alive" he said.  
Aikka got to his pit and Canaan was smiling.It scared him.

"Why are you so happy?" Aikka asked.

"It apeares Eva finally remembers" Canaan said.Aikka froze.

A/N: next chapter the rating is going up.Well I hope you all liked!


	14. Chapter 14 : He'll take her out

Eva and Jorden were walking down the street.She was doing a little march because she just got her cast taken off.Jorden laughed and started to march with her.All the aliens starred at them.They knew she had bin in casts but they didn't knew what they were trying to do or what it's purpose was. 

Aikka watched them from the shadows, hidden from there sight.He was cursing in his mind.She knew who he was now but it was to late.Tonight was the night she became his.

He couldn't believe it.He couldn't believe he was going to do that to her.It wasn't a thought he liked at all.He loved her and he really loved the idea of them doing that, but he didn't like the part where it had to be against her will.

He wanted her.He wanted to know her body.He wanted to feel her wormth.But he wanted her to enjoy it as much as him.If she wasn't enjoying it he wouldn't either.

He thought about all the time they've spent together.He smiled at the memory of her 5 year old smile and laugh.She was so cute as a little girl.Aikka knew that girl would grow into a beautiful flower, but instead she grow into a angel.She was the most gorges girl he had ever seen.

She took his breath away.Then he got an idea.If he had to rape Eva he would give her a good time first.He was told he had to rape he, they never said he couldn't take her outfirst.He walked over to Eva.

Eva turned and seen him walking her way.She smiled and waved."Hay Aikka!What's up?" she said.

"Good day Eva, I was wondering" Aikka said.Jorden had walked away a little be for Aikka came out of the shadows to get Eva a drink.

"What is it Aikka?" she asked.

"Would you like to come to my pit to night, I was thinking we could go for a ride on G'dar and explore" Aikka asked.

"Ok!Yay, that sounds grate!" she said.

"Then I will see you to night" he said and left.

A/N: I had this idea and figured it was a bit better then him just raping her.Now at least they can have some fun.And sorry it is so short!


	15. Chapter 15 : A date, rape

Eva arrived at the Nourasian pit.Aikka was already.He wore a new outfit that he bout just for the acashion.Eva was also dressed in new clothes.Aikka had sent the dress he bout to the Earth pit,  
making Eva wonder how long he was planing on asking her out.

Aikka walked up to Eva and tuched her face.They smiled at each other."You look very beautiful"  
Aikka said.Eva blushed."And you look even more hansom then usual" she said and he blushed.

They were both way to shy.She was looking forward to this.She thought that it would be fun to go on a date with Aikka, although she didn't know if it was really a date.Either way, she was sure she was going to have a asome time.

She did know that much.Aikka and her walked over to G▓dar.Eva petted his head and he made a noise that sounded like a pur and he closed his eyes.Eva giggled at the big beadle.For some thing that looked so frightening, he was a very sweet and kind creatchur.

Aikka helped Eva clime onto G▓dar's back then climbed on him self.The blue and white beadle took off.Eva and Aikka waved to Canaan as it did so.When they were out side G▓dar flew to the sky.

Eva and Aikka looked to the stares.It was a beautiful sight that took Eva's breath away.Aikka liked that.It meant she was already having a good time.

Considering how the night was going to end he was glade he could make her happy at the moment.  
He watched her as she watched the stares.She was amazing.She turned her attanchen back to Aikka to see he was staring at her.They quickly turned away.

Aikka looked back at Eva and she looked back at him.They sat in silence for a wile.They were too embarrass to speak.Finnaly Eva broke the silence."The stares are beautiful to night, don't you think?" she asked.

Aikka nodded "yes, they are" he said, but he wasn't looking at the stares, he was staring at her.He thought about getting to see what was under her clothes (boys are pigs).She blushed but squched closer to him.She squched over till there wasn't any space between them.Aikka still wasn't satisfied so he pulled her onto his lap.

Now you know she was blushing.She rested her head on his chest.He wrapped his arms around her,  
as though trying to sheald her from the world and all the dangers that came with.He nuzzled his face against her hair.

It felt like silk and smelled like the sea.She smelled like a mix of the see, flowers, fruits, and vetgebels.He liked the sent.He kissed her for head.(I wonder if he was seeing if he could taste the sweetness).

Eva smiled but tried to cover it by placing a hand over her mouth and giggling.He loved the sound of her laughter.It was like a sirens song to him.He would never get tired of hearing her laugh.

They landed in front of a caff.It was there first stop.They went in and sat at a table for two.A squid like alien gave them two menu's.Eva looked puzzled.

"Some thing wrong?" Aikka asked.

"No, I just don't know what any thing says" she mumbled the last part.Aikka laughed."How about I order for you?" Aikka suggested and she nodded.

When the squid alien returned Aikka ordered.Eva just hoped he ordered some thing edibel.When the alien came back again he put two pates on the table in front of them.It looked good.

Aikka had some thing Eva though was strange (I wont even describe it).But he at least ordered some thing that looked like she would like it.Eva began to eat, she didn't notice Aikka watching her the entire time.Soon they were finished eating and headed back to G▓dar.

"Did you like your meal?" Aikka asked.

Eva nodded, "yay, it was asome" she said with a smile.Aikka would have to take her out more,  
they both thought.Eva was very happy.Aikka was glade she was so joyfull.He didn't know if she would like that food or not he just took a shot in the dark.

So like be for, Aikka helped Eva onto G▓dar then got on him self.Aikka only knew of two things required for a date, and those were food and entertainment.They got the food, now for the entertainment.G▓dar then flu to a big clearing.They were at a medow (like in Bambi).

They landed and as they did flickers of light scattered from the spot and flue into the sky.Aikka helped Eva down after getting off himself.And just like before, flickers of light scattered, then they circled Eva.She giggled again.

The lights were alien bugs and they were very pretty.Eva liked the bugs and apparently they liked her.Aikka smiled at her.It was very cute, to see those bugs around her, lighting her face.It was just for some reason adorable.

Aikka took Eva's hand and they walked around.Ever step they took more light bugs came out of hiding.Eva liked this place alot.Soon they came to a stop.

They were at a little stream.In the stream alien fish, like angel fish and flying fish, swam.Eva thought this night was the best in her life.Nothing could make this moment any better.

"Eva, we might want to sit down, the best part is about to start" Aikka said.Eva looked at him, she was a little confused.It gets better?She thought.Aikka and Eva sat down on the ground.

About 3 minutes later stars were flying through the sky.They were falling stars.Eva's mouth went wide.It was such a breath taking sight.

Aikka leaned in to kiss her.He put a hand on her sholder.She didn't understand what was going on because a few seconds later she was liying on the ground with him on top of her.She was being frenched.

She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off.He just kissed harder.She didn't know what to do.She didn't like what was going on.

Aikka's hands soon were in her shirt and they were removing it.She tried to fight it but he was too strong.Soon he had taken off all her clothes.He was holding her by her wrist in out hand, her arms above her head.

He was looking her body over.She turly was an angel.He striped his own clothes.She already knew what he was going to do.She was crying in fear.

Aikka spread her legs and slowly entered her.She closed her eyes.He kissed her as he broke her barrier.The tears poring down her face.Soon it was over.

She was crying water falls.He let go of her wrists.She covered her chest with her arms and tried to roll to her side, but he was still on top of her.He wiped he tears with his hands.

He started kissing her.He kept saying he was sorry.There was nothing else to say.After a hour she fell asleep.Even in her sleep she cryed.

Aikka cryed after she was asleep.He hated him self for putting her through such pain.She had already bin put through enough in her life.She didn't need more pain.

30 minutes after Eva fell asleep Aikka got up.He got dressed and then dressed her.He headed towards G▓dar carrying her in his arms.He put her on then got on him self.It took about another 30 minutes for them to get back to his pit.

"Did you do it?" Canaan asked.Aikka nodded.They both looked at Eva.It was easy to see that she'd bin crying.

Aikka walked away.Canaan just watched.He felt so sorry for the poor girl.

A/N: I hope I got this up in time for you to read it, xYuna!I made it a bit long so you could get a good read. 


	16. Chapter 16 : Why

Eva was liying in Aikka's bed.She had stopped crying.Aikka liyed next to her but made sure to keep a safe distance as he watched her.He didn't want her to wake up and be afraid because he was holding her, she would already be scared to be near him.So he kept away.

He loved her and he had hurt her.He couldn't believe he hurt her so much.He was very sorry.He did what he had to, but honestly, he would have rather died him self then to hurt her.

Sadly, that wasn't a option.He was heir to the throne and needed to stay alive.Also, if he died then the crogs would kill his family and his people.He didn't even want to think about what they would do to Eva.He had to stay alive, if for no other reason to protect her.

At the moment, he wanted nothing else but to protect her.He wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her safe.He wanted to kiss her and make her smile and laugh.But most of all, he wanted to take back last night.

He looked at her.He had already told his parents about what he had done.His father felt that he did what was best for there people, but still, he felt sorry for the poor girl.His mother felt that the crogs were scum.She thought that he shouldn't have done what they said.

She said that Eva would be scared for life.When she said this Aikka felt like he should die for harming the angel.Canaan pointed out that he only did to protect them and it was either that or killing the girl.He also told them how much Aikka cared for her.His parents hushed after they heard that be for the girl was captured there son had bought a Engagement ring.

They were speachless.There son loved that girl that much.It must have bin one of the worst times in his life.His mother just wanted to be there and hug the both of them.

Her eyes fluttered.She was waking up.Aikka moved a bit farther away from her.She woke up.They stared at each other.

"Why?" she asked in a low voice.Aikka stared at her."Why did you?" she asked but couldn't finish her question.It was to painful.

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes.He reached his hand out and put it above her cheek, as thowe asking permishion.She allow him and he rested his hand on her cheek.  
"I am sorry" he said.

"You said that last night, I asked you why" she said, making it very obvious that she wouldn't let the subject go until she got an answer.Aikka sighed.

"Because, when the crogs had you they gave me a choice, to kill you or rape you, which would you have chosen?" he said in a very seareus tone.

"I wouldn't have chosen either" she said.

"At first that was my answer but then they threatened my people, and my family" he said.Her eyes went wide in surprise then turned to sorrow.She looked at him.She didn't know what she was suppose to say.

She moved closer to him very caushly.She was still scared even though she knew the truth.  
Aikka smiled slightly as she did so.It meant she loved him more then she feared him.

When she was right next to him he wrapped his arms around her lously.She flinched at first but calmed down.Aikka kissed her gently on her forehead and cheek.He wanted her to be as calm as he could.

She rested her head on his chest.Her hands were on his sholders.He didn't mind, they weren't on the best turns at the moment.He knew he was lucky that she would even talk to him.

Aikka went to kiss her cheek but instead she moved her head and he ended up kissing her on the lips.He quickly moved away and apalogized.He didn't want to frighten her.She just looked at him, confused.After a moment she shrugged it off and snuggled back up to him.

He was frozen.She didn't even care that he kissed her.He looked at her with a confused look of his own.

"Eva?" he said looking down at her.She looked at him."Yay?" she asked."Why didn't you freak out just now when I acidently kissed you?" he asked.

"Why would I freak out?" she asked.

"Because of last nigh" he said.She sighed."You already apologized and plus the only reason you did that was because you had no other choice" she said.He smiled at her.

She snuggled back in place.Her tightened his grip on her.If she wasn't going to freak out he wasn't going to worry.Eva soon fell back asleep.

After about a half an hour he left the roon.He called his parents.He wanted to tail them that she forgave him and that she knew why he did what he did.When he finally reached them they asked what is was that he wished to speak with them about.When he told them his mother was off in la-la-land planing a wedding.

Him and his father stared, a little afraid of her.The last time any one tried to talk to her when she was in her la-la-land was in the infirmary because she was imagine being in a tournament.His dad was very afraid because that was almost him and he was actually there to get hurt.

"Um, I haven't proposed yet" Aikka said drawing his mother out of her thoughts.

"Then ask her!" she yelled.

"I can't just ask her, I mean I hurt her very badly and she just barely trust me.At the moment I'm just lucky she will even look at me" he said.

His mother sighed.She was very upset that the crogs made him do such a thing and she felt extremely sorry for the poor girl.As soon as she could she was going to kill the crog that ordered him to do that."All right then, please ask her as soon as you can and tail her that I hope she is ok".

Aikka nodded."I will, but it will take a wile to earn her trust back, and I will never get her to trust me completely ever again, but I will pass along your message".And with that they hung up.

A/N: My dad has bin working on the computer but it is still a little mest up and today he is going to do some thing else to the computer.I only just found out that I could get back on the net because last time I tried I couldn't get on but I can now. 


	17. Chapter 17 : sleeping

A/N: I am having a bit of wrighters block with this and many other stories so I just hope this chapter is ok, well we'll find out.

Aikka walked into his room and seen Eva.She was still fast asleep and by the looks of it, having a good dream.Aikka smiled.'At least she is happy' he thought.He didn't think he would ever see her this happy after what he did.

He was glade that she wasn't to 'broken' to be happy.He thought that she would be a reck.But he was very glade she wasn't.The smile on her face and the way she was hugging his pillow was proof of that.

She rolled to her other side so she was facing the window.She quickly went back to facing Aikka when the sun shined in her face.He heard her mumble 'tur off the ligh' and he laughed quighetly.He walked towed her.

She hugged the pillow harder when she felt some one sit down."Don't wan wa up" she mumbled.He chuckled again."Humans can be very humorous in there sleep I see" he said pulling her into his arms and cradling her.

She stopped hugging the pillow and grabbed onto his arm.She nuzzled his arm and mumbled some thing he didn't understan.He held back another laugh because he knew that it would wake her.'luve' was the only thing that could be understood, at least he thought so.

He thought she was saying 'love' so he kissed her head.She smiled like a little kid and kissed his arm.He held her tieter.He would never let her go.

Her eyes fluttered open."Aikka?" she asked as she woke up.He looked at her and smiled kindly."I thought you said you don't wan wa up" he said in a teasing tone.She giggled.

She knew she said that in her sleep.She then kissed him on the head to imitate his actions.He chuckled."So where were you?" she asked.He smiled at her and said "I was talking with my parents, my mother said to ask you if you were ok".

She nodded."You can tail her I'm fine" she said.

A/N: Ok, that is all I can come up with, I am sorry it took so long and that it is so short, I hope you can forgive me and that the next chapter is longer. 


	18. Chapter 18 : Crogs next move

A/N: ok, I hate the cabal company, they just came and shut off my Internet, T.V and phone, but the good thing is that by the time you get to read this there should be a few other chapters to this and other storys, well I'll just start this chapter.

It had bin a week since Aikka had hurt Eva so badly.She was ok now and understood why he did what he did, but she was still ganna try and make the crogs pay and so was Aikka.She had to go through pain and sufring her hole life and she didn't need some jerks trying to make her life even more miserable.  
Aikka would make them pay for making him hurt the girl he loved.

Eva was his delicate angel, at some times any way.He wanted to keep her safe not hurt her.He wanted to protect her from those who would cause her pain, instead he had caused her pain.He would make it up to her though.

He planed on making her his princess and showering her in gifts.He was going to make sure she lived the best life any girl could ask for.He would do what ever he could to make her smile.He wondered what else would make her happy.

He would do what ever it took to make he love him.He knew she already loved him, but he wanted to let her know he loved her and he wanted her to love him more then any one else.He would make sure that she was his.He would do so because he loved her and wanted to make sure she was always happy.

He kissed her head.They were asleep in there bed.Ever since he told her why he had hurt her she had for some reason bin sleeping in his bed with him.They didn't do any thing nauty because, even though she knew why he hurt her she was still a little afraid.He understood and would never make her do any thing like that again.

The most they would do would be to fall asleep in each others arms or a little kiss hear and there.He didn't mind.After all, they didn't even do that when there relationship started so it was more then be for.He was just glad she wasn't afraid to be near him.

She had all right to fear him.To be terrified by his tough.He knew how lucky he was.He wouldn't push his luck by trying to do some thing she didn't want him to.

He looked down at her.He knew how lucky he was.She was in his arms sleeping like a infent.She had her head barred in his chest.He held her tiet.

"I will never let you go and I will never let any one ever hurt you again" he said in her ear.She was still asleep but he knew she hurd him because of the smile on her face.He kissed her head and fell asleep him self.

He didn't even notice two little yellow lights glow in the dark.He didn't notice the crog watching him.Lisening to his words.

"So, you think you can protect her, well I think not" the crog said.The sound of the crogs laughter fill the night air as he disappeared. 


	19. Chapter 19 : Crog's call, kidnaper again

Canaan walked in Aikka's room to wake him.He needed to tail Aikka the crogs were calling.When Aikka woke and heard this he growled lowly.He had a bad feeling that this involved Eva.

He was not going to hurt her again.He could feel a pain in his heart.He couldn't help but wonder, what if they gave him no choce.If they threatened his family or his people or even Eva then he would have to do what ever they said.

If they gave him no chose then he would have to do what ever they told him to, no matter how much he didn't want to.He could only hope that they didn't want him to hurt Eva again.If he did some thing to her to put her through pain she might never forgive him, no matter what the reson.He sighed.

He looked at Eva.She was like a sleeping angel in her sleep.He rubbed her arm gently and kissed her forhead.He loved her more then life.He couldn't put her through any more pain.

He got out of his bed and pulled the blankets up so she wouldn't get cold.Then he left.Canaan just watched.Be for Aikka was gone he told Canaan to keep a eye on Eva and to make sure no one came to hurt her.So he did.

He could see why Aikka liked her so much.She had bin staying with them for a wile because Aikka wanted her to, that way he could keep her safe.During that time Canaan learned a bit about her.He thought she was a sweet girl.

She was smart, kind, forgiving, understanding and a lot more.He also could tail what the prince was talking about when he said he found her atractive.She had curves in all the right places and an angelic face.He understood why Aikka loved her so much.

With Aikka.

Aikka ran through the night to the usual meeting place.His heart raceing.Questions filled his mind.What if they really did want him to hurt Eva again?He couldn't do that!He wouldn't!

He raced through the night.He needed to make sure they didn't have some thing planed for Eva.He needed to make sure she was safe, because to him, she was all that mattered.He wouldn't let them hurt her.

He finally made it to the meeting place, but they weren't there.He looked around.  
'Where are they?They call me this late at night and aren't even hear?Why?Unless'  
he relised it must have bin part of there plan to get him out of his pit so they could get Eva.He rushed back.

At the Nourasian pit.

Canaan sat in a chair near Eva.She was still asleep.He found it funny that when ever Aikka leaves she ends up hugging his pillow till he gets back.He thought it was cute and made him wish he had a daughter.

Canaan heard some thing out side and went into atack mode.He wouldn't let any one hurt Eva.She had bin through enough pain and he was not going to just stand by and let some one take her away.But be for he knew what hit him he was out cold liying on the ground.

A crog stood near a unconscious Canaan and Eva.He chuckled evilly and said "to easy" as he grabbed Eva and took her away.By the time Aikka returned the only one there was Canaan who was still out cold.Aikka knew where Eva was.

At the crogs pit.

Eva was unconsious.Her wrist and ancles had bin tied up.Now all they had to do was wait until Aikka arrived.Then they would kill her right in front of his eyes.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! 


	20. Chapter 20 : getting help

Aikka ran through the night.He needed help and lots of it.He had to get to the Earth team along with Rush and he had to hurry be for it was to late.He would never forgive himself if she was killed.

He ran as fast as he could.His heart felt like it was tairing into peces.He thought he was going to die.Every thing was spinning.

Why?Why did they want to hurt Eva?It wasn't fair!Why did the crogs have to hate all humans?All other species?Why did they hate every one?

He asked himself these questions as he ran in to the Earth pit.Every one was asleep.He ran into Jorden's room and woke him up.

"Jorden!Wake up!" Aikka yelled.

"Um, what's the big deal frog prince?" Jorden asked.

"Eva needs help!" Aikka said.Jordens eyes went wide.He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Eva?What's going on?What happened?" Jorden asked.

"No time to explain, just wake your team and meat me at the crogs pit and hurry!  
If we don't get there in time Eva" Aikka didn't finish.

Jorden got out of bed."Ok, ok, we'll meat you there but after words I'm giving you a peace of my mind for letting the crogs get her!" Jorden yelled.Aikka nodded.He may not have liked Jorden, but when it came to protecting Eva they were on the same side.Aikka left the Earth team and went to find rush.

At the crog pit.

The crog stared at Eva.His eyes glowed in the darkness.The air was eery and cold as ice, or more so.She would not leave there alive, not if he had any thing to say about it.

A/N: that's it for now!Sorry it's so short!Oh, and guess what!We're nearing the end of this story! 


	21. Chapter 21 : safe

With the crog.

Eva's eyes fluttered open.She looked around.It was dark and cold.There was a chill in the air.She knew where she was.

This was the same place she had bin the first time.This was the crog's pit.She was there hostage again.They could do anything they wanted to her, or make Aikka do it for them.They had control of them.

Suddenly two pearcing yellow lights shown through the darkness.The crog grabbed her from the ground and held her up close to his face.His eyes narrowed on her.

"Glade to see you are up, it will make this so much funnier" he said.She tried to move but couldn't.She tired to scream but she was gagged.

"I bet you think I'm going to make Aikka do some thing to some one in exchange for your safety, well think again because that's not even close" he said.She didn't understand.If he didn't plan some thing like that then what was he planing?His eyes narrowed more.The yellow glow shined bright through eyes open only a centimeter.

"I am going to kill you right in front of him" he said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Jorden yelled as he, Stan, Koji, Don,  
Rick, Rush and Aikka stood in the door way.

"Stay away from my daughter or else!" Don yelled.  
(A/N: Don is planing on fighting a crog?Even I'm loling at that part!)

"If you try to tough her you'll regret it" Aikka said.He was angry.His hands and teeth were clenched.His eyes narrowed on the crog with his love in his hand.

"We won't let you hurt her!" Rush yelled.

"Just try to stop me" Cross said.

"Fine then!We will!" Jorden shouted.

And they started to swing his axe.Aikka loded an arrow.Stan, Koji, Rick and Don throw rocks (I hope as a distraction because I don't think you can beat a crog with a few rocks).And Jorden had his hand on the trigger of a gun.

"Go on, just try to attack, you might hurt me but you will be the one who kill the girl if you fire" Cross said.

"You let her go!" Rush yell.

"We will do any thing to save her!" Jorden yelled.

"We will not let a demon like you harm her!" Aikka yelled.

"You really think you can stop me?" Cross said.

"We can and we will!" Aikka said.

Aikka aimed his arrow.Jorden aimed his held his axe is the air, ready to swing at any time.Every one else there to save Eva had stones in there hands.Cross's eyes narrowed.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against me?Don't make me laugh!I could kill you all with a hand tied behind my back!You honestly think you stand a chance?!Ha!" Cross said.He was to busy with his boring rant to notice that a arrow was fire from behind him.

Cross let go of Eva as he fell to the ground.Aikka jumped up and cout her be for she hit the ground.Eva baryed her face in Aikka's chest.Aikka held her tiet and kissed her for head.

"So, is she alright?" Canaan, who had bin the one to shoot Cross said as he walked out of the darkness.

Aikka nodded "Yes" he said.

"Good, now lets get out of hear" Canaan said and they all left.Cross was unconshus on the ground.

A/N: ok, that's it for now! 


	22. Chapter 22 : the question

A/N: this is the last chapter and it might be a bit short so sorry.

It had bin three days since Cross kidnapped Eva.Tomoro they were going to Oban.And Aikka had one thing to do be for then.He had a very special question for Eva so he was going to ask her today.He made a little date with her just so he could ask and that date was starting.

Aikka took Eva into the forest on a little hike.Eva was giggling as he led her throw the forest.He held her hand and wispered sweet nothings in her ear.He was making her blush.

Soon they came to a beautiful pink water fall (yes, you read right I said a pink water fall so sue me for liking the color pink).Aikka kept a light grip on her hand as he helped her onto a rock.He then climbed on the rock himself and got the pick-nick basket that he had brout out.He set the blanket on the ground along with the food.

Eva stared at the water fall.It was gorgus.Aikka smiled as he watched her.He was glade that she was happy and he hoped that by the end of the day she would be even happier and be whering the engagement ring he got her.

"Eva, it's time to eat" Aikka said and they started to eat.

After a wile it got dark.The moon was a crescent and it looked like it was smiling at them.They sat next to each other.Aikka had his arm around Eva's neck and was staring at her.

"Um, Eva" he said.She looked at him."Yes Aikka, what is it" she said.

Aikka golped.He had his hand in his pocket over the ring box."Um Eva, I have a question for you" he said."Ok" she said.

"Would you marry me?" he asked and pulled out the ring box.Eva was speachless.Aikka looked at her with hope filled eyes.Eva began nodding her head.

"Yes!Of cores!" she said as soon as the words would come out of her mouth.Aikka smiled.

"Really?" he asked.She continued to nod her head."Yes!" she said.Eva then hugged him.  
They both fell over.

A/N: that's it for this story, at least for the time being!I hope you all liked! 


	23. AN

A/N: ok ppls!The sequel's up!It's called old love is getting stronger! 


End file.
